The present invention relates to a configurable seating and console system. The present invention more specifically relates to seating row system that transforms into a floor console with coordinated mechanical or powered movement.
It is known to provide a second row of seating with a center console located between two outboard seats. Such known second row center consoles are typically only available in some luxury vehicle models. The second row center console may connect with a center console disposed between the front seats. Such arrangements are intended to provide utility and functionality to the second row occupants with a sporty or luxurious appearance. However, such permanent second row consoles limit seating capacity and other flexibility of the vehicle.
It is also known to provide for an armrest in second (or third, etc.) row seating that pivots to provide a functional or console surface. Such known armrests may comprise an armrest that, when pivoted to the deployed position, has console functionality (e.g., storage areas, cup holders). However, such known armrests do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features) or desired appearance that permanent second-row, center consoles provide. For example, such known armrests have spaces and gaps that show the pivoted contours of the armrest and seat. These gaps and contours do not provide the desired appearance permanent second-row, center console.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a configurable seating and console system. It would also be desirable to provide a seating and console system that can be configured (reconfigured, transformed, etc.) between bench seating and split seating with a console between the outboard seats. It would further be desirable to provide such a system with “close outs” for spaces or gaps that would be exposed when the system is in the console configuration. It would further be desirable to provide a console that has an upper surface generally vertically aligned with the adjacent (outboard) seats. It would further be desirable to provide a console configuration that, when deployed, appears to be the permanent configuration of the vehicle interior by covering, hiding, obscuring the elements and contours of the seat. It would further be desirable to provide an articulation mechanism that lowers the seat so that the vertical height console is generally aligned with the outboard seats. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable configurable seating and console system that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.